The immunovirological, seroepidemiological, chemotherapeutic, pathological and biochemical studies will be continued to relate and aid in understanding the role of oncogenic herpesviruses of primates in cancer cause and prevention. The section will continue international activities consisting of coordination between NCI Viral Oncology Program and IARC International Reference Program of oncogenic herpesvirus, W.H.O./F.A.O. Program on Comparative Virology, W.H.O. Collaborating Center for Collection and Evaluation of Data on Comparative Virology. Under this activity we will exchange, test and supply reagents and provide consultation and exchange of data of mutual interest to NCI and these organizations.